Saori Minami
Saori Minami (南 沙織 Minami Saori; Real Name: Akemi Uchima (内間明美); Christian Name: Cynthia) was born in Okinawa on July 2, 1954 to Japanese parents. She is a singer who debuted in June of 1971 with her with the hit song Seventeen Years Old.1 In 1972, she was recognized as one of the three popular Idols singers of that time, together with Koyanagi Rumiko, and Amachi Mari. 2 She is married to photographer Kishin Shinoyama, and has a son, Akinobu Shinoyama. Contents hide 1 Partial Discography 1.1 Singles 1.2 Studio albums 1.3 EP's 1.4 Live albums 1.5 Greatest hits 2 References 3 External links Partial Discographyedit Singlesedit # Title Release Date/Chart Position 1 17sai (Jyunanasai) (17才 Seventeen Years Old?) Debut single and biggest hit 1971-06-01 (#2) 2 Shiokaze no MELODY (潮風のメロディ Melody of the Seabreeze?) 1971-10-01 (#7) 3 Tomodachi (ともだち Friends?) 1972-02-01 (#7) 4 Junketsu (純潔 Chastity?) 1972-06-01 (#3) 5 Aishuu No PAGE (哀愁のページ A Page Full of Sorrow?) 1972-09-21 (#3) 6 Soushun No Minato (早春の港 Harbour in the Early Spring?) 1973-01-23 (#11) 7 Kizutsuku Sedai (傷つく世代 Wounded Generation?) 1973-05-01 (#3) 8 Irozuku Machi (色づく街 A Painted City?) 1973-08-21 (#4) 9 Hito Kakera No Junjou (ひとかけらの純情 A Little Naive?) 1973-12-05 (#8) 10 Bara No Kageri (バラのかげり Total Eclipse of the Rose?) 1974-03-21 (#15) 11 Natsu No Kanjou (夏の感情 Summer Feelings?) 1974-06-21 (#16) 12 Yogiri No Machi (夜霧の街 The City of the Mist?) 1974-09-21 (#17) 13 Hito Koishi Kute (人恋しくて A Wonderful Person?) 1975-08-01 (#8) 14 Hitonemuri (ひとねむり Sleeping People?) 1975-11-21 (#27) 15 Kiga Mukeba Denwa Shite (気がむけば電話して Call Me When You Get That Feeling?) 1976-03-01 (#29) 16 Kanashii Yousei (哀しい妖精 The Sad Fairy?) 1976-09-1 (#20) 17 Machikado No LOVE SONG (街角のラブソング A Street Love Song?) 1977-07-21 (#36) 18 Haru No Yokan ~I'VE BEEN MELLOW~ (気がむけば電話して Premonition of the Spring?) 1978-01-21 (#25) 19 GOODBYE GIRL (グッバイガール?) 1978-10-21 (#-) Studio albumsedit # Title Release Date/Chart Position 1 17sai (17才?) Debut album 1971-10-01 (#8) 2 Junketsu/Tomodachi (純潔／ともだち?) 1972-06-21 (#2) 3 Aishuu No PAGE (哀愁のページ?) 1972-09-21 (#4) 4 Kizutsuku Sedai (傷つく世代?) 1973-05-21 (#9) 5 Hatachi Mae (20才まえ?) 1973-09-21 (#5) 6 Hito Kakera no Junjou (ひとかけらの純情?)' 1974-02-21 (#6) 7 Natsu No Kanjou (夏の感情?) 1974-07-21 (#7) 8 Nin Koishi Kute (人恋しくて?) 1975-12-05 (#19) 9 Sugao No Mama De (素顔のままで?) 1976-04-21 (#20) 10 Kanashii Yousei (哀しい妖精?) 1976-09-21 (#19) 11 HELLO! CYNTHIA (-?) 1977-08-21 (#29) 12 SIMPLICITY (-?) 1978-10-01 (#37) EP'sedit # Title Release Date 1 CYNTHIA no Kurisumasu (シンシアのクリスマス?) 1975-11-21 Live albumsedit # Title Release Date/Chart Position 1 CYNTHIA IN CONCERT (-?) First live album 1974-09-01 (#5) 2 SAORI ON STAGE (潮風のメロディ?) 1977-12-05 (#74) 3 Sayonara CYNTHIA (さよならシンシア ?) Goodbye concert 1978-12-05 (#-) Greatest hitsedit # Title Release Date/Chart Position 1 Minami Saori Pops Wo Utau (南沙織 ポップスを歌う?) First best of album 1975-02-21 (#40) 2 Minami Saori No Subete (南沙織のすべて?) 1983-11-05 (#-) 3 Minami Saori BEST SELECTION (ベスト・コレクション 南沙織?) 1986-05-21 (#-) 4 Minami Saori BEST RECALL ~28 SINGLES SAORI +1~ (-?) 1992-02-21 (#-) 5 Cynthia BEST ~ ETERNITY (-?) 1996-06-21 (#-) 6 DREAM PRICE 1000 Minami Saori Iro Zuku Machi (DREAM PRICE 1000 南沙織 色づく街?)' 2001-10-11 (#-) 7 GOLDEN BEST Minami Saori Tsutsumi Kyouhei wo Utau (GOLDEN☆BEST 南沙織 筒美京平を歌う?) 2002-06-19 (#-) 8 Minami Saori THE BEST ~Cynthia-ly (南沙織 THE BEST 〜 Cynthia-ly?) 2003-11-19 (#-) 9 Minami Saori BEST OF BEST (南沙織 BEST OF BEST?) 2006-09-21 (#-) Referencesedit Jump up ^ 長田美穂「スターに愛されたガサコの編集者人生」『新潮45』2008年2月号、新潮社。 Jump up ^ jpop_no_oya, . "Minami Saori ." J-pop no oya (Parents of J-pop) . LiveJournal.com, 25 AUG 2004. Web. Web. 22 Mar. 2013. . External linksedit Minami Saori's Fan Site Minami Saori's Official Web Site